Problems with Cereal
by KCitharaAzn16
Summary: Travis and Katie make a grocery trip to the Wal-Mart supercenter. And what happens? Someone has problems with.. cereal?  ENJOY!


DUN DUNN DUNNN! IM BACK!

Salut my readers! Wow, i'm on a roll! Two new one shots in a week! I might make one tomorrow... but its mah dog's birthday so I don't think I'll be touching the laptop till my dad comes home. Which is next week, then school starts so yah. Oh yes, and this is kind of like Chocolate Bars but different pair. So whatever, it's kind of different.

Disclaimer: I own no PJO, Rihanna songs, or a Prius. But i do own like three boxes of cereal!

* * *

><p>"Hey Travis..." Katie called.<p>

He sighed, "Yes?"

"Should I get Cheerios or Mini Wheats?" She held up the two cereal filled boxes.

Shrugging he answered, "Who cares? I don't even eat the cereal."

"But, I don't know! They both taste delicious!" Katie ran up to Travis and shoved the boxes in his face.

"I don't care! I don't eat this stuff." He motioned to the two boxes.

"I will make you then!" She glared up at him.

Travis groaned and walked away. "I'll be in the coffee aisle!"

"Fine!"

Turning the corner with the shopping cart Travis reached the area with all the wonderful bags and containers of his favourite substance: Coffee. He walked up to the wall of the coffee beans you can dispense and grind by yourself. Staring at all the selections for a bit he decided on caramel flavoured. He grabbed a bag and placed it underneath the dispenser. Turning the knob, the delicious aroma of coffee filled his nose. Then, he moved onto the grinder and filled the top with the coffee beans. He fixed the setting and the grinder started up. After the minute or so, he flipped the cover and the ground coffee spilled out into the bag. Travis closed it up and grabbed some coffee whitener on the shelf and headed back for the cereal and oatmeal aisle. There he saw a frustrated Katie staring angrily at two boxes of cereal.

"Did you decide yet?" Travis strolled up beside her.

"Yes, I'm getting the banana nut Cheerios." She nodded.

"Okay let's go." Katie tossed the yellow box into Travis' cart and walked to the cashier. Travis followed and lined up the items onto the belt. The items travelled down and met the cashier.

"Hello!" a lady with curly short white hair greeted them. "How are you today young fellow?"

"I'm fine, you?" Travis smiled.

"Great, thank you." She scanned the last item and placed it in the bag. Travis grabbed the white plastic bag and put it down on the ground beside him.

"That will be eighty seven dollars and forty three cents please." Katie smiled and pushed Travis down the aisle. She swiped her debit card through the machine and punched in her pin. The receipt came up through the small grey box and the lady handed it to Katie. "Have a nice day!"

"You too, thanks." Katie grabbed the plastic bag from the ground beside Travis and headed out the door.

"She was nice." Katie told Travis.

"Mmhm..." He mumbled.

They approached their white Prius, (cause you know, Prius' are awesome) and opened up the trunk. Travis loaded the back and Katie opened the front passenger door. Travis grabbed his keys and was about to start the car until Katie stopped him.

He looked at her confused. "What's wrong? This is the key right? Because remember last time? I broke the house key trying to shove it in the key hole and then it ended up breaking, so we couldn't get in the car _or_ the house! Ugh, then you got so piss-"

"Travis, that's the right key." Katie assured him.

"Then what's wrong?"

Katie looked behind her seat. She unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door. "I got the wrong cereal."

Travis groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt as well. "Why!" He looked up at the sky.

Katie opened the trunk and grabbed the banana nut Cheerios, then headed for the front doors of Wal-Mart. Travis locked the doors and jogged to catch up with her. The front doors opened automatically and the couple walked in. They turned corner and reached the cereal boxes. Katie looked at the Cheerios and scrunched her eyebrows.

"What now?" Travis picked up two boxes. "Trying to decide between honey nut and apple cinnamon?"

Katie glared at Travis and grabbed the cereal in his hands. "You shut up and stand right there."

"What did I do?" he held his hand up in shock.

"Nothing, just don't talk." Katie turned back to the two boxes.

"Okay fine," Travis stuck his hands in his pocket and started whistling the Jeopardy theme song.

"Travis, stop it!" Katie hissed.

"Hey, you didn't say I can't whistle." He shrugged.

Katie turned to him. "Just stop making noises with your mouth!"

Travis humphed and returned to his position. After about a couple of seconds he started to tap his foot. Katie sighed in frustration and stepped on his foot.

"OW!" He screeched, receiving looks from shoppers.

"I'm done!" Katie grinned and grabbed her box of apple cinnamon Cheerios. She took Travis' hand and walked to the return and exchange desk. The lady at the desk sat up and smiled.

"How may I help you today?" Katie placed the two boxes and the receipt in front of her.

"I'd like to exchange these two items please."

"Was there something wrong with the cereal?" The lady looked at Katie.

"Nope, just I decided I don't want the banana nut flavour."

"I see... okay one second." The girl named, Tiffany typed something up on her keyboard and scanned the apple cinnamon Cheerios. She typed something else and pressed enter. A receipt came out and "Tiffany" grabbed a pen and slid the paper towards Katie. "Please sign here." She motioned to a small black line. Katie scribbled a somewhat messy signature and slid it back. Travis played with his hands impatiently.

Tiffany handed the new box of cereal to Katie and smiled. "Okay, we're done! Enjoy your day."

Katie smiled thanks and took the cereal and receipt.

"Are we done here?" Travis asked Katie once they got into the car. "I really want lunch."

"Yeah sure." She examined the box of cereal and nodded her head. Travis shrugged and started the car. He backed out of the parking lot and drove onto the main road. He stopped at a red light and leaned back in his seat. Katie changed the radio channel and an up-beat song played.

"I want you to make me feel, like I'm the only girl in the world!"

Katie groaned and turned down the volume. The light turned green and Travis hit the gas pedal. A couple of minutes later they arrived at their small apartment, a two bedroom, one bath. After dragging the plastic bags up the stairs and unloading them in the kitchen, Travis plopped on the couch. Katie stood in the middle of their small kitchen.

Travis looked up at her. "Katie what's wrong?"

She looked down at his face and sighed. "I don't want the apple cinnamon Cheerios."

* * *

><p>WOOO! 1,000+ words! I'm so proud of myself! If I made any mistakes... sowwie ^_^ Anyways, whatcha guys think? Not alot of romance but whatever. I apologize... and I love apple cinnamon Cheerios! I was eating some while writing most of this and it was delicious! My dog likes them too.. haha. So please review!<p>

Oh yea, and i don't think I'll be making alot of stories during the next couple of months. But I will try my hardest! Im going to bring an extra notebook to school and write any new ideas I have... So have a nice day peoples!

P.S HAHAHAHAH i read it over after I published it and I noticed I wrote humped instead of humphed.. haha.. :P

:D AzianDemigod16


End file.
